Setting your sights
by babyinu123
Summary: Ashlea Rimms Malfoy is the newest addition to the Malfoy family although no one at hogwarts know besides her,Draco and, of course, Dumbledore. Ashlea is out to prove that she always gets what she wants, and what she wants now is a one mister Harry Potter.


-1

"Oh Harry, what might you be up to tonight?" , a young blonde haired girl stared into her sight ball which at the moment revealed a young man with unruly black hair, and startlingly green eyes. He was sitting at a table in the Griffindor common room playing chess with his red headed friend. She scrunched her nose up in disgust. "If it isn't the little weasel", she said in a whisper.

She hated Ronald Weasley. Hated all the Weasleys. But out of all of them the one she loathed the most, was little perfect Ginny Wealsey. That little bitch who hadn't let Harry be since she had stepped foot into Hogwarts. Didn't she get he just wasn't interested in her? No, too thick headed that one.

The noise of a door opening was suddenly heard.

"Honestly Ashlea, must you constantly be so socially challenged? I swear always being up in your room like this, it can't be healthy. Acting like this no one would ever know that your my half sister", a pale, but gorgeous blond boy with icy blue eyes stood at Ashlea's doorway.

She smirked," Of course they don't know Draco, no one has ever told them. I go by Rimms not Malfoy you know that. So what do you want?".

He looked her up and down and his lips formed into a smirk of his own, "Ashlea, you know what I want".

It was no secret he had always fancied her. Ever since his father married her mother he had tried to get her to like him as "more than a half-brother", as sick as it sounded. Well, it wasn't as if they were blood relatives right?. She was a smart, and stunningly beautiful young woman. Her pale blond hair cascaded down her back in loose curls , and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green Draco had ever seen. Who wouldn't fancy her? A git, that's who.

"Shut up Draco you wont be getting into my pants any time soon", Ashlea said nonchalantly.

Draco sighed, "Worth a try I guess, but what ARE you doing?".

She quickly hid her sight ball in her jeans pocket, "Nothing at all".

He looked at her sceptically. There was no way she would let him find the sight ball. Last time he had was when he discovered her little "infatuation" with Harry Potter. Ashlea shuddered at the memory. Draco had been furious. He had said it was one thing for her not to fancy him back, but he would be damned if she ever had any sort of relationship with one of his biggest rivals. Not that she gave a fuck what her half-brother thought. It was her life. If she chose to lust after Harry it was her choice, certainly not Draco's.

The truth was she had been watching Harry Potter through her sight ball since she had come to Hogwarts in her 5th year, and had become quite the fan. He was perfect in every way. She wanted him, and though not a lot of people knew it, Ashlea Rimms always got what she wanted no matter who got hurt in the process. Ashlea wasn't exactly an angel, a lot of people thought of her as cruel, well the ones who noticed her anyways. She had never been one for the social scene. She preferred to lay low. It was easier to get things done that way.

"Oh can you piss off Draco?", Ashlea looked at him coldly.

"Whatever", he replied before disappearing out of the room.

She let out a sigh. He was so dense it amazed her. Ever since her mother married that creep Lucious Malfoy, Ashlea's life had been turned upside down. She was forced to move out of her cozy home in the London countryside, and into the lavish Malfoy mansion. She absolutely hated it, though no one understood why. She had become rich over night for heaven's sake! What on earth did she have to complain about? Well the main thing she hated about the mansion was that it held absolutely no memories of her father , the late Nathaniel Rimms, like her old house did. The Malfoys were cold people. Lucious never said anything to her, neither did his family. Draco was the only one who had taken an interest in her, but that was only because he dreamed of getting her in bed. Disgusting. Truly a pig. Then she had been enrolled in Hogwarts, and much to Draco's enjoyment, been sorted into Slytherin. She could of cared less, but for some reason it was a big deal to Draco. She didn't like Hogwarts so much. She didn't like the students. She didn't like the teachers. She didn't like Draco's friends, and wasn't about to make her own. That was the reason no one really cared about her existence. Ashlea never really tried to get friends, she preferred to shut everyone out. Then one day while she was sitting in her potions class she noticed him. The teacher had called him Potter. One look at him , and that was how it all began. Her nearly 2 year long infatuation had started with just that, a look. She quickly started making a habit of spying on him, mostly through her sight ball which she had gotten for Christmas one year when she was younger, a present from her father.

She knew one day he would be hers, and that day was coming soon ,Ashlea would make sure of it.

Ashlea took her sight ball back out. "Harry Potter", she muttered. The silver mist in the ball dissipated, and she could see into the Griffindor common room. Harry wasn't playing chess with his moronic friend anymore. He was sitting on a sofa with, what? That couldn't be. No. He couldn't possibly be sitting next to Ginny Weasley with his ARM AROUND HER.

Ashlea shook with fury, "So that little bitch finally got to him did she? She'll pay. No one is going to take Harry away from me. No one. He's mine all mine. Not even that little red haired slut an change that".

Ashlea calmed down a little. He was friends with that little whore after all, maybe it was just a friendly gesture. It didn't necessarily mean he was going out with her. It didn't mean they were a couple. "Yeah that's it", she reasoned with herself. But then she saw it. As Ginny got up to go to bed (or so Ashlea supposed) she KISSED Harry. Not a peck on the cheek. No, they were practically snogging right there in the bloody common room! Ashlea was shaking with rage once again. How had she missed them becoming a couple? It was obviously recent. Probably happened while Draco had come in to bother her. No matter though.

Ashlea would find a way. Ginny Weasley would regret the day she even set her eyes on Harry Potter.

With an evil smirk, Ashlea put the sight ball in the drawer of her nightstand, and crawled into bed. She would sleep on it tonight, then think of a plan. Ginny dearest would go down in no time at all.

------------------

The light radiating from the sunrise filtered through the window, and on to Ashlea's face.

"Damn it", she muttered realising that she would have to get up. She swung her legs over the bed , and stretched. Ashlea looked to see if anyone else in her dorm was up. No not a one. Perfectly understandable since it was 7 a.m. on a Saturday. Ashlea wondered if Ginny was up, stupid Ginny Weasley. Stupid Harry- Potter-stealing Ginny Weasley, that little virginal piece of...wait. Virginal. That was it, Ashlea would expose Ginny for the slut she really was! Perfect.

And Ashlea knew just the bastard who would help her.

"Perfect", she smirked.

She showered, and threw on some clothes. As Ashlea descended the stairs into the Slytherin common room, she could hear Draco ranting about his "exploits" to some 5th year girls.

"Well well Draco, someone's up early", she said interrupting his story about how he had single handily stopped a raging Hippogriff from brutally slaughtering a 2nd year boy. Right, whatever.

The girls glared at her and gave her the "Who the hell do you think you are talking to the oh so high and mighty Draco Malfoy ?" look. Draco just stared at her, and then pulled her off to the side.

"You never talk to me in public Ashlea, what do you want?", he asked her cautiously.

"Meet me in your dorm in 10 minutes, and don't keep me waiting Draco. I hate waiting.", Ashlea winked at him, and then walked back up the stairs.

Draco just stared after her. What was this all about? He definitely planned on finding out.

Ashlea waited on Draco's bed. The room was completely silent except for the sound of her fingers drumming against his nightstand. She looked up when she saw the door open. He was here.

"Finally Draco, come sit down, I wont bite", she patted the bed.

He sat down next to her, "So to was do I owe this...pleasure?".

"Well Draco dear, you are going to help me get exactly what I want", Ashlea replied with a smile.

"And what exactly would that be love?", Draco asked.

"Harry Potter of course"

"WHAT", you could see the rage in his eyes.

"Oh Draky, I'll make it worth your while of course", Ashlea said playfully.

"Meaning", he asked warily.

Ashlea got up, and then sat back on the bed so she was straddling him," Get me what I want , and I'll give you exactly what you've wanted ever since I walked through the doors of the Malfoy mansion",she smirked.

Draco eye's stared in shock. He never truly thought she would give in.

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"It's come to my attention that Ginny and Harry have become a couple. This as you probably already figured out is unacceptable. I need you to show everyone that Ginny is just another nasty slut. Seduce her Draco. Do as you wish with her. Just make it known that she has cheated on Harry when she finally cracks. Then she'll be out of the way, and I can make Harry want me like I want him", she finished without once breaking the seductive eye contact she held with Draco.

"Done", Draco stated. Then he caught Ashlea's lips with his own in a kiss. She broke it almost immediately.

"You get what you want after I get what I want, got that?", Ashlea said as she got off of him. She quickly disappeared out the door with out last look over her shoulder, "Get to working on it quickly Draco dear".

Draco just sat on the bed. He Draco Malfoy was getting manipulated, by a girl no less. Oh well, the reward was more than worth it to him.

'Pathetic git', Ashlea thought. Did he honestly think she intended on sleeping with him? Ha. Wait until he found out she was just using him. Of course he wouldn't find out until it was too late, she would already have Harry by then. Ashlea wouldn't need him anymore. Ashlea smirked as she walked out of the common room.

She had some spying to do.


End file.
